


Of sleep and realization

by Kalidoscope666



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalidoscope666/pseuds/Kalidoscope666
Summary: It was no big deal. He and Sergio slept together all the time. He and the rest of the team slept in the same room all the time.Little did Iker know, it would not be like all the previous time.





	Of sleep and realization

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!   
> Okay, I know I didn't update my Hogwarts Au, But I'll do that next week, promise. Y2 is halfway done. But I was procrastinating, watching old youtube Seriker videos, and this plot would not leave my head.  
> So, I hope you enoy!   
> This work is pure fiction and does not mean to imply anything about the players' sexuality.

It was not big deal, really. 

Iker dropped his bag beside the king bed he would be sharing with his best friend for the following week.

The poor receptionist at the hotel had seem so embarrassed by her mistake in their booking that she had tears in her eyes, and Sergio, always the knight in shining armor, had stepped up. They would take the room and share the bed, since there was no other room available. 

Marcelo had whistled, amused, but no one else batted an eye. For a sport that amounted so many homophobic fans, they were sure very touchy between players. 

How many times had Iker fallen asleep on another guy’s shoulder, held hands, hugged and kissed a cheek that was almost a corner of lips? He was more than used to physical intimacy with other men, although he didn’t always welcome it, being more reserved than some of his team mate.

And he was even more used to the constant neediness of his vice-captain. Seriously. His puppy had been less… Puppy-like. Sergio did the puppy eyes all the time, wanted to be petted on the hair or on the back, sometimes held his hand and had to be walked around in order for it not to run away and do some stupid shit. 

Iker was that close to buy a leash. That would spare everyone a bloody head ache when they realized Sergio and wandered off to help a nanny carry her bags. Which would have been fine, if they did not have a bloody conference. 

The Real Madrid Captain took a long breath, not willing to be reminded of the incident that happened earlier that week. He would never understand why many football fans and some of their rivals thought Sergio was this aggressive guy that loved to whistle woman and hit people. Sergio was… A puppy. He’d never hurt a fly. 

Unless that fly was on the pitch, and trying to score against himself. Or had big and bright blue eyes, and was tall as a giraffe. 

Maybe it was the tattoos. Yes, it must have been the tattoos. And the beard. Well, at least his hair were somewhat better now. He didn’t look like some drop out boys band anymore. He’d seen a lot of terrible things in his life, but Sergio’s hair phases had to be the absolute worst. He shuddered at the memory of the yellow- Ughh.   
No. He wouldn’t do that to himself.

He yawned loudly. 

“I’m already going to sleep, ‘kay?”

“Already? You’re really getting old…”

“I’m thirty, not seventy. And the only reason you’re not tired is because Luka kept you up during the flight to play Uno.”

“True. I’ll take a shower then I’ll join you. Taking the left side as usual?”

“Yep.”

“wanna be the big spoon or the small spoon?”

He was very proud of keeping a straight face, no matter how he was embarrassed deep down. He knew that it was very common in Spain to be that tactile, but Iker had been raised a bit differently, and he had trouble getting used to that specific type of physical contact in a… platonic context.   
He ruffled his hair. 

“Can I be the little spoon this time? We always end up in that position during the night anyway.”

“Sure. Sleep well.”

Iker stripped to his boxer, hesitating before putting his T-shirt aside. He usually put one on to sleep, but the Spanish weather was proving rather warm, and he didn’t want to sweat too much in his sleep. It felt awful to wake up drenched in your sweat, like it had happened in South-Africa at the time. 

He slid under the covers, turning on his side, rather sleepy but kept barely awake by the sound of Sergio singing in the showers. The younger man sure had a beautiful voice. It would have been a waste to lose his footballing talents to sing, but Iker wished that if the man hadn’t become a defender, he’d have become a singer. 

Not that it mattered, because fate had reunited them under the white of Real Madrid and the Red of the Spanish national team. 

He yawned again, barely conscious anymore. He startled a bit when he felt the bed dip behind him, and the cover being slightly pulled from his grip. Well, at least, it was Sergio. Marcelo and the annoying habit of pulling all the cover for himself. Cristiano was the absolute worst, making so much noise and turning during the night. The younger players had always seemed paralyzed at the thought of sleeping in the same bed as their captain, and didn’t dare pulling back the sheets. He’d woken up  
once, in bed with James, who was sleeping at the very edge of the bed, and without cover. It had made him laugh so hard the following days. 

He blushed slightly upon feeling a warm and powerful arm snuggle around his waist, slightly moist hair wetting their pillow. The yawn he was about to make came out a bit strangled when he felt Sergio’s lips in the crook of his neck. 

It was not that he didn’t welcome this sort of contact, quite the opposite, but he always felt a bit embarrassed to like it so much, actually. It felt so nice to be the one hugged, felling protected and warm, and, well, loved. 

He always had to be the one to provide comfort usually. With Sara, with his kids, and with his Kids (his teams). He remembered Guti and Raul, and his last thought before the darkness claimed him was that Captains supported the team, and vice-captain supported the captain. And he was very grateful for being taken care of so well.

 

 

Iker swallowed, feeling his throat dry from sleeping with his mouth open. He licked his lips, and moved a bit. The sheets had being pulled off him a bit, making him cold, so he nuzzled back against Sergio, willing to go back to sleep. 

He was about to drift off again, when his eyes opened widely and a strangled sound left him. There was… There was something poking him in the back.   
And it didn’t feel like a hand. 

No, it didn’t feel like a hand at all. 

He regulated his breathing, trying not to wake up Sergio, knowing that if he did, the situation would turn infinitely more embarrassing. It wasn’t like Iker had never heard any of his team mate jack off, they shared if not a bed a room or showers every once in a while and some games could turn very… Tense. But there was a difference between Hearing a friend jack off and feeling a hardness pocking him in… His lower back. 

He silenced mercilessly the little voice that reminded him of that one time, with David, after they won the champions league and headed back to their hotel room completely intoxicated. Closing his eyes in an attempt of trying to make the images of David’s cumface above him vanish. 

He scooted a bit, moving away in order to have… It not touching him anymore. He bit his tongue as Sergio’s hands tightened around his waist, pulling him back against his naked torso. And against him. Okay. Okay, maybe there was no escaping Sergio’s erection. He could… he could do it. He didn’t want his best friend to wake up all embarrassed after this, especially not if they had to share a bed for the remaining of the week. He took it upon himself, and let Himself be hugged tightly. And poked. He could… He could pretend that it was the other man’s phone or something. 

The thirty years old man had just managed to convince himself there was nothing wrong with the situation eh was currently in when said situation got infinitely more embarrassing.

Sergio started… Rubbing himself against Iker’s ass. And letting out small moans in his ear. He flushed bright red. And moved away directly, trying to free himself from the other’s embrace. He was dragged under the other’s body, who was obviously still asleep and kept on rubbing against him. 

And he felt himself got slightly hard. He panicked.

“Sergio! Sergio, let me-“

The Sevillan’s eyes opened, sleep-filled. They opened widely upon finding his capi flushed red and panting underneath him.

“Wh- Iker?”

The younger man seemed to understand the situation very quickly, and he scrambled back. 

“Fuck, Iker, I’m sorry.” His cheeks were crimson red, almost as bad as Iker’s own face, minus the tip of the ears. He licked his lips. 

Iker, who was still lying was in the bed, coughed slightly. 

“Uhm, I, Uh, it’s- It’s fine. Don’t worry.” 

Sergio looked at the wall, obviously embarrassed, and fidgeted a bit. The Madrid Captain felt a bit bad to see him looking like that. Especially since he was still hard, the big bulge between his crossed legs leaving nothing to the imagination. 

“No, I’m really sorry. Man, it’ so embarrassing… It’s just… Pilar went away for a job for a whole week, and I’ve been so busy I didn’t really… You know…”

Iker felt like it would be even more awkward if he cut the conversation short, although he dreamed of just going back to sleep and forget this ever happened.

“You haven’t jacked of in a week?”

“Two.”

Iker’s eyebrow rose. Sergio was twenty-five. When he was his age, he wanked every day.

“Not surprising you’re frustrated.”

Sergio’s blush darkened. 

“I’ll just go in the bathroom to take care of it. I’m sorry, melon.”

He had no idea what possessed him to do that, but Iker held the younger man back. Maybe it was the nickname, Sergio’s puppy eyes, or the way his muscles flexed attractively, but he held him down. Most probably it was his own half hard cock. 

“Maybe I could give you a hand.”

“You would do that?”

“If I proposed…”

Sara had always known him better than he knew himself and had told him that she was fine with whatever as long as she remained the only woman in his life. That, Iker could ensure.

Sergio wriggled his thin hips to take off his underwear, and Iker could feel the arousal pool in his belly. It seemed to burst as a big cock sprang free. He was almost jealous, really. It was a very nice cock. Not too big, but enough to be sure to be… Pleasurable. And it smelled good.

He bent, feeling a hand wrapping a in his soft hair, and looked up to see Sergio looking at him with wonder, eyes almost black. He reasoned that it was only a pay-back for being taken care of so well. 

He licked the head softly, tonguing with the slit for an instant. He didn’t really know what to do, the memory of doing this for David nothing but a blurry souvenir of past times. He took the head in, rewarder by a loud moan.

Sergio’s hand gripped his hair more tightly, panting and his head thrown back. His voice was shivering as he warned him that he would not be long.   
He took him halfway down, until Iker’s throat started aching and making weird sounds. He licked the length up and down for a while before starting to bob up and down. He had a lot more consideration for his wife now, realizing how it was not the nicest thing to do. Yet it was a very nice thing to receive. Sergio’s small whimpers were the proof. 

The sounds his best friend was making were arousing him, and he could feel his own cock hardening slowly. He started touching himself, trying to take the edge off, but had to use both his hands to stop himself from falling as Sergio kept his head down and started fucking his mouth, chasing his relief. 

He came with a loud moan, splattering on his captain’s mouth and face. 

The two of them stayed like that for a while, panting. 

“You’re still hard. Here, let me…”

Iker wanted to protest, tell the defender he didn’t need to do that, but his voice didn’t seem to work from the moment a warm wet mouth started to suck him. He could only whimper as Sergio started playing with his balls. His head banged against the wall as a finger worked his way inside him, probing around before finding that one spot that made him combust inside. He couldn’t even remember what happened, only white stars clouding his vision.

He had experimented a bit in his youth and knew he was sensitive there, but he hadn’t known that a finger alone could give him such a powerful orgasm.   
He chuckled lightly, taking in the state they were in. 

“Let’s go back to sleep nene, we have a long day before us tomor-“

He realized the younger one was already asleep, his face still between Iker’s legs. He shook his head, amused, and replaced him in a better position.

They’d talk later. 

Or, knowing them, they’d never talk about it. But would be sure to repeat the experiment…

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you like it, leave a kudo or a comment, you might as well make my day! I'm only posting this sort of stuff because I think some of you might like it, soo...   
> Thank you!   
> Much love,   
> and Hala madrid!   
> May we win this stupid match although Isco ain't starting!


End file.
